The Seer and the Werewolf
by ThePoetAndTheWriter
Summary: Ethan receives a letter from a old enemy. This strikes panic into his friends and they go searching for old friends and new to help them fight back. He also has a vision of a girl in danger and a huge choice he must make. Rated T Just in case. Etharah, Benny/OC, Scott and Allison and much more!
1. Chapter 1 I am not a Geek I am a

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 1 - "I am not a Geek I am a Nerd!"**

**Ethan POV**

I sat in my house watching Star Trek when Benny ran through the door. "Dude your not going to believe this! Comic Con is coming to White chapel !" Benny started dancing in the middle of the hall. "When?" I ask, I am also dancing like a loony. "Next month!" I immediately stop dancing. "Damn I can't go. Your Grandma is taking me on a trip so I can become a better Seer. Why did I have to be a Seer!" I sit down and continue to watch Star Trek. "But who will I go with?" Benny puts on a puppy dog face but I am unfazed. "Take Rory" I reply. We are silent for a moment then both burst out laughing. "Dude I would rather take Erica then Rory any day" Benny sits down across the room. "Knowing you, you'll make her go as wonder women." We both laugh again. I realize Benny is still in his pyjamas. "Hey were your clothes? Did I miss a pyjama day memo?" I asked and turn the TV off. No point in watching it, Benny would just talk over the top. He knocks his floppy brown hair out of his small brown eyes and raises an eyebrow at me.

Somebody nips my ear from behind and I turn to spot Sarah. Her chocolate skin sends shivers down my spine. Along with her shiny brown eyes and long light brown hair. To torture me even more she has decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a white strap top. "What are you guys geeking over this time" She asks. "I am not a Geek I am a Nerd. Which means I nerd out on things. No such thing as geeking Sarah." Benny's tone strikes a cord in Sarah's many stringed anger harp and she throws a pillow off Benny. "Next time it will be a hard heavy object _nerd"_ She emphasizes the word nerd and then turns to look at me. "Seen anything good lately all mighty Seer" she asks and I role my eyes. "Don't even bother" I say and walk away into the kitchen and grab a class from the cupboard. A letter lies on the counter with my name badly written on it. I go over and open it.

_**Dear Ethan,**_

_**I'm back! Your good old friend.**_

_**You and your little friends will suffer for what you did to me.**_

_**Farewell for now **_

_**Love**_

_**Jesse**_

I drop the class in my hand and it shatters on the floor. Sarah and Benny run in and I show them the letter. "Why wont that dude die already!"


	2. Chapter 2 Full Moon and Tasty Bites

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 2 – Full Moon and Tasty Bites**

**Scott POV**

I sat across from Allison trying not to look into her eyes. "Scott I am not letting you do this alone and that's final!" she yelled and tried to get me to look at her. "Allison I can't control myself when I change. I could _KILL_ you! I don't trust myself under the full moon and neither should you and THAT'S FINAL!" I met her gorgeous light hazel eyes and my heart ached. I hated yelling at her but she just would not listen. Stiles walked in with his closely shaved head and goofy grin. He must have known we were fighting because his face went blanc and his hand went up. "What Stiles!" He jumped when I yelled. "Sorry just... full moon and all" I look down at my clenched fists and try to loosen them. Allison's pail hands move over mine and my hands immediately relax. "Erm you might want to hurry up since the full moon is in a hour and we still have to set up." Stiles voice cracks at the end when Allison glares at him. "Sorry... erm... I s-s-should probably wait outside. Yes?... Okay" Stiles turned and walked outside. Allison sighed. The wolf in my let out a slow growl as her lips met mine. I flinch. "I-i-im sorry" I look down. I hate the wolf. I hate it! "We will find a cure Scott. I promise." Allison grabbed my face with both hands on either side and made me look her in the eyes. "How can you promise? We have been searching for months Allison!" I pull my face away and leave the house knowing that if I stay there any longer I would hurt her. The wolf inside was getting impatient and it made me feel sick to my stomach. "Hey bud! Now we have 50 minutes to hall ass down to the wood" Stiles tapped his fingers on the car. I opened the door and flung myself in the car and slammed the door.

On the way there I had a weird feeling that someone was watching me from the woods. My senses went mad and my energy levels shot through the roof. "Stiles just drop me off here I am not going to make it to the hide out" I grabbed my stomach as I threw up out the window. The change always made me empty my stomach. Me and Stiles had found an abandoned cave/house deep in the forest that I had been changing in for a while so I wouldn't hurt anyone.

Stiles slammed on the break and I flung myself out of the car and ran into the woods. I collapsed in a clearing and let out a yell as pain coursed through my body as if someone had pored acid on my skin and bones. Something moved near the edge of the clearing. I sniffed the air but I couldn't get a decent whiff as my body cracked and knocked the air out of my lungs. "AH!" the sound escaped my lips before I could bite it back. "Oh this should be fun" A voice from behind me spoke. It sounded young and stunk of Vampire. I growled and it laughed. It moved around me and I saw a tall boy about my age with brown hair and almost black eyes. My back arched and I flipped over in pain. "Little doggy have an ouchy?" He mocked. "What do you want" I say through gritted teeth. The pain was unbearable and the vamp was just making it harder to hold back the growls. "I want you. I have not had a pet in some time. You should do" He tapped his black trainer against my knee. "You will have to go throw me first" Derek appeared and bared his teeth at the vamp. "Now Derek is that how you treat an old friend?" The vamp laughed again. His laugh was really annoying me. Smug vampire bastard! "You are not a friend of mine Jesse. Now leave the boy alone!" Derek launched himself at Jesse. I lay there helpless as the moons light crawled towards me. _Oh god this is so going to fucking hurt! _The light went over my body and every bone in my body began to crack and my top and bottom canines extended. _This is going to be a long night..._


	3. Chapter 3 Woof!

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 3 – Woof!**

**Ethan POV**

My skins was covered in a thin layer of sweat as the fire surrounding me let off heat. Benny's grandma chanted old words and tossed herbs and strange items into the flames. She wore a long dark blue cloak and her hair was covered in braids, beads, feathers and twigs. She looked like a mad women. I had on jeans and this weird white shirt that was covered in stitches and old symbols. And I was also bare foot because Benny's grandma stole my converses off me when I walked into the woods clearing. The chanting stopped and closed my eyes. "Ethan, I need you to imagine you are surrounded by white light. The purest of all lights. Now I want you to imagine your spirit is separating from your body and floating above you"... "What! I thought that was a bad thing! Like when you died you spirit left your body! Are you insane?" I opened my eyes when I finished to meet a steely glare from her. "Ethan, Shut up!" Her voice was low and icy. I flinched and closed my eyes. Before she could continue I gasped as a vision began.

_I was stood at the corner of the clearing. A dark haired boy lay on the grass his body arching in pain. I tried to run towards him but my feet were planted solidly to the floor. He let out a growl as a shadow came closer to him. JESSE! It was Jesse... He laughed at the boys pain and mocked him. Another man appeared and he knocked Jesse to the floor next to the boy. Scott. How did I know that? The name Scott kept playing in my head every time I looked at the boy on the floor. The moonlight landed on Scott's body and he yelled out in pain. His top and bottom canines extended and his eyes turned yellow. Jesse was still getting attacked by the other man who also had long Canines. But I new these were no Vampires. "Ethan" somebody called far away. "ETHAN WAKE UP!" _

Benny's grandma stood in-front of me. Her light brown eyes full of worry. I realised I was on the floor and that the flames were out. She tried to say something but I could not hear her. My head ached and so did my body. Who is Scott? What is Scott? And what did Jesse want with him?


	4. Chapter 4 Another one bites the dust

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 4 – Another one bites the dust**

**Ethan POV**

Everything in my body ached. Music played nearby and I opened my eyes to find myself in Allison's room. She was dancing round her room with only her shirt on. I let out a groan as I sat up. I had on no clothes and my eyes went wide. Allison laughed. "Calm down. Derek brought you here last night and said to look after you" She hopped onto the bed and kissed my lips. A shiver went down my spine. She looked down and giggled. I then realised the blanket had fallen off when I had sat up. "SHIT!" I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around my torso, my cheeks going bright red in the process. "Scott!" Allison whined and came closer. My heart rate increased. "Allison you know I can't" I backed up against the wall and she ignored what I just said and continued to come closer. She placed her hands on my chest and a little moan left my mouth. It slowly turned into a growl. She smashed her lips against mine and my heart went mental. My vision started going red and I pulled her closer. The wolf in side was taking over. I could feel my teeth extending and sharpening. "Allison? Honey it's time for school" a voice came through the door. I new it was her Dad. Allison let out a sigh and stepped away from tracing her fingers don my chest as she stepped back. "Okay I am up." A evil spark caught in her eye and she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the bathroom. "Allison no I can't..." She cut me off by placing her lips against mine. I started a weird wolf like purr and Allison giggled. She pulled her shirt above her head and I stopped her halfway. "I can't" I whispered. This was wrong. I loved Allison but I would kill her if we tried and she new this. I quickly turned away and grabbed some pants and jumped out the window and onto the street.

_**flash back of the fight**_

_Derek stood in front of me. He growled at the figure in front of us. "Back away Jesse or I will kill you" Derek growled. Jesse just laughed. "I guess our friendship is terminated" Jesse launched himself at Derek. Derek dodged it and turned around and knocked me out. "Sorry Scott but this is for your own good"_

I reached me house and jumped up the side of my house to the window. Stiles as sat on my bed and raised and eyebrow at the fact I had no shirt on. "Someone's been busy!" he laughed and flung some clean clothes at me. "What are you doing here?" I asked but it came out a bit harsher then necessary. "Woh! Some one is a bit pissed off. Any ways I am here as I have a letter for you" Stiles stood up and handed me a small note.

_Dear Scott,_

_I know what you are. Meet me at White Chapel High School at 7pm in 2 days._

_From the Seer_

A Seer. Who knows who I am... This is either really good or very bad. "I am going with you" Stiles said with a serious look. "I have never seen you look so serious before. Fine but if there is trouble I am kicking your ass back here Okay?" Stiles nodded and I grabbed a bag and began to fill it up. Let the fun begin I guess...


	5. Chapter 5 Hormonal Vampire

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 5 – Hormonal Vampire**

**Ethan POV**

I hope he received the note. I thought as I paced up and down outside White Chapel High school. Sarah hid in the trees and Benny was in his Grandma's car down the road. I looked at my watch getting impatient and nerves. **7:09 pm. **He was late. Stupid Werewolf was late. Well I don't know if he was stupid but he was definitely late. I quit pacing and started tapping my foot. "Ethan! Car to the left" I herd Sarah and turned around. An old pick up was driving down the street. It pulled over and Scott stepped out with another boy. He looked the same age as Scott but had a closely shaven head and a goofy smile that dropped when they saw me. They picked up there pace and stopped a few inches away. "you the werewolf?" Ethan managed. "Are you the Seer?" Scott replied they both nodded at the same time.

A silence passed between them. "So this isn't awkward at all" The shaved boy rubbed the back of his neck. "Stiles" Scott said "What" "Shut up!" "Sorry". The boy named Stiles walked a little away. "So what do you want" Scott asked.

"I want nothing Scott. I just want to know why Jesse was after you the other night" I don't know where this courage was coming from but it was handy.

"How did you know about that?... Oh stupid question. Erm he wanted a new pet and I was his pick of the day."

"Did he say what he needed you for?"

Scott shook his head and he tilted his head up and sniffed the air. "I smell Vampire!" Scott yelled and Stiles ran back with a wooden stake in his hand. Sarah jumped down and hissed at them. Scott growled back and was preparing to launch himself.

"NO!" I yelled and flung myself in front of Sarah. "I new this seer was too good to be true. Your on the Vamps side." Scott spat at me. "I am on no ones side. Sarah is my friend and I wish to help you!If Jesse is after you one little fight with your friend wont stop him!" I was furious no one harms Sarah! "How can we trust you" Scott looked at me turning his eyes to slits so he could glare. "Because I want nothing in return. I just want to help you. If Jesse is awake he will be coming here next for Sarah. And me and Benny." Benny took this as his que to get out of his car. He walked over and froze when Scott glared at him. "Hey I don't have a pair of fangs so just stop glaring k!" Benny looked tired and stressed. Scott looked surprised at the way Benny had just talked to him. "What are you then?" "What am I? Oh well let's see... Sorcerer, Spell master, Wizard, Warlock, Gandalf's younger more good looking brother." He winked and then stood next to me. "Did he just use a Lord of the Rings reference? Cool dude" Stiles high fived Benny and then awkwardly walked away when Scott growled.

"How about you prove your trust. If you train with me for 3 weeks. Blood, sweat and tears I will believe you" Scott held out his hand. "Scott he's a werewolf you can't trust werewolves" Sarah hissed. "That could be said for some vampires but I trust you. It's time I tried to trust another" I replied and stepped forward and shook Scott's hand. "Oh and that also includes Benny and you too Stiles" Scott nodded towards them. "No way I ain't doing no training. Did Harry do PE. Fucking hell no he didn't" Benny yelled at Scott. "I have to go with Gandalf junior on this one" Stiles butted in. "Either training or face my Alpha Derek" Scott said but he mumbled Alpha. "fine!" They both chorused at the same time. "Then let's get going". I said goodbye to Sarah and climbed into the back of Stiles truck. "Make up something to tell my Mom okay?" I asked and Sarah nodded and before I could say any more Stiles put his foot down on the gas peddle.


	6. Chapter 6 Hey, Harry Potter no magic!

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 6 – "Hey, Harry Potter no magic K?"**

**Ethan POV**

Scott had us up at dawn by blasting rock music through the large shed we were sleeping in. Benny mumbled while waving his hand in the air "musica temperet". The music suddenly stopped. Benny smirked. "BENNY!" Scott yelled. "Well done dork your in trouble now" Stiles piped in. "Who do you think your calling a dork! Nerd!" Benny fired back and pulled a pillow over his head. Scott charged in and grabbed Benny's foot and dragged him onto the floor. "Hey Harry Potter! No magic K?" Scott shouted and Benny grumbled and got up. "Your just jealous muggle" Benny retorted. Stiles laughed and Scott glared. I quickly jumped in before the growling started. "Chill out, to much testosterone in one room dude!" I said and shoved Benny back and looked Scott in the eyes. "Aren't we suppose to be training" We had been training for two weeks. The first week Benny and Scott were at each others throats. They had gotten better believe it or not. Me and Benny had actually gained some muscle and a four pack.

Scott stared back and nodded his head. All of us grabbed either shorts or sweat pants and ran out into the woods. "Were running ten miles today" Scott said while typing it into his watch. "Let's get going"

We jogged for ages. My legs felt like they going to give way underneath me. Stiles was wheezing and Benny looked ready to die. "Guys only two more miles come on" Scott yelled over his shoulder. "Woof! Bite me dog boy!" Benny yelled and came to a stop. Scott stopped and walked back to meet us. He glared at Benny. "I thought we were going 10 Scott!" Stiles managed to say. "We have been running for ages and my watch says it's been 15 miles. Were not all werewolves!" Stiles looked ready to pass out. I handed him a bottle of water and he drank it in seconds. "Blood, sweat and tears remember" Scott replied. "You said 10. And you are not getting blood and tears out of me!" Stiles lay down on the grass in the woods breathing heavily. "Fine we can rest for a bit" Scott breathe out. Benny let out a sarcastic "Woohoo!" and sat down.

It was lunch time and I looked at Stiles. We both hid behind the door while Benny and Scott did there usewell grab-fight-then-go routine. It lasted longer then normal this time.

"Dude I saw that hot dog first!" Benny shouted.

"Well I got it first!" Scott growled.

"Don't make me go Gandalf on your ass"

"Try it and see what happens"

"Bring it wolf boy"

"No you bring it almighty sorcerer!"

"Screw you. I bet you have flees!"

"I bet you don't have a girlfriend!"

"Touché sir barkselote!"

"Such the fuck up Merlin!"

"No you shut you muzzle!"

"GUYS SHUT UP AND HALF THE DAMN HOT DOG!" Stiles yelled. Everyone turned and looked at him with wide eyes. "I just want some damn food so ladies put down the handbags and let me get so grub!" Stiles shoved passed them and grabbed the hot dog. "It's mine now" He yelled as he ran out the house. Both Benny and Scott looked at each other and in Stiles direction. In a few seconds they set off after him. _This is gunna be fun_ I thought as I ran after them...


	7. Chapter 7 The Hot Dog Chase

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 7 – The Hot Dog Chase!**

**Stiles POV**

I new it was only a matter of time before I was tackled to the ground so I shoved the hot dog in my mouth. Scott's yelling echoed around the forest and Benny kept trying to hit me with spells. _Men and there hot dogs. Tut tut. _I couldn't help but smirk. For once I was glad Scott made me do all that running. I can keep a good distance from wolf boy now.

An image came into my head. It was Scott with a dog tail and a bowl in front of him. Before I could laugh one of Benny's spells hit me. I went flying into a tree. "Ah Benny you bastard!" I yell as pain shoots up my back. Just wait till he falls asleep I am so farting in his face! Stupid idiot swinging his spells around the place. But it is funny when they back fire onto him. Last week he tried to give Scott some sort of jelly leg and it missed and fired back.

His bones literally went to jelly. Was so funny watching him flop about like the blob from that old horror movie.

Oh were was I? Ah, Benny had knocked me into a tree. "GOTCHA YOU HOT DOG STEALING WENCH!" Benny grabbed me by the shoulders. "Where is it!" I laughed in his face. "It's in my digestive system you can have it back in a few hours" I wink at him. Benny scrunches up his face. "No thanks. But I will have my revenge buzz cut... I mean it" Benny glared at me. I laughed again but stopped when Scott grabbed me and rolled me down the hill by the trees.

"IT WAS A HOT DOG! STOP ACTING LIKE I TRIED TO KILL YOU!" I get up and dust myself off. Ethan ran down the hill. "You ok-k-kay?" he stuttered. "Yeah I'm fine"I say sarcastically.

"You know your a dumb ass for nicking the hot dog" Ethan pointed.

I shrugged my shoulders "Yeah but dumb asses get all the fun!" I smiled and bunch Ethan's arm.

"Come one girls we got training to get back to!" Benny yelled.

"I swear if he doesn't get beaten up soon I will personally do it"

**Benny POV**

Stupid Stiles stealing **My**, Hot dog. I just realised dog backwards is god... Imagine if god was a labradoodle. Now that would be fun to see.

Scott had us lifting weights and doing small exercises. I was looking pretty fine if I say so myself. My four pack soon to become six! Oh yeah baby! Erica is going to wish she said yes to my abilicious self.

Ethan was doing sit ups while Scott held his feet. "Come one Morgan you can do better than that!" Scott didn't call Ethan, Ethan. He called him by his last name which I found annoying and so did Ethan. Stiles was punching the living grab out of the punch bag that hung from a tree.

I miss my video games, computer and even school. At least at school I could sleep through class and just copy Ethan's notes after. Hear I am awake from sun rise till sun set.

_One more week to go Benny... one more_...


	8. Chapter 8 Avery

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 8 – Avery **

**Ethan POV**

We finished our training for the day and I swear every muscle in my ached like hell. Benny offered to use a spell... I obviously declined since last time it backfired. Scott sniffed the air outside out makeshift shed/house. "Someone is in there" He whispered and we all slowly walked towards the door. We all stood outside for what felt like hours. "Come one you wimps!"Benny waved his arms in the air. "Fine then Benny you can take the front door, Ethan and Stiles take the back. I am going to go through the side k?" We all nodded in unison. "Then lets go"

**Benny POV**

I walked through the door trying not to crap my pants at the slightest noise. _Stupid Scott making me go through the front door. I bet it's just a squirrel and his nose is just effed up!_ The front room is empty apart from a few chairs and a table. A whimper echoes down the corridor to the bedroom._ It's just a squirrel, just a squirrel. _I turn into the room. _Definitely not a squirrel._

Curled up in a ball was a girl. She was in the corner of the room. I stepped forward trying to be quiet but my luck ran out and the floor board creaked. The girl jumped making me shriek like a very manly person **quickly averts gaze. **"Hey I am not going to hurt you" I say. The girl had bright green eyes and dark blue hair, it went in waves down her back. She looked like she needed a cheeseburger because she was as thin as a rake.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Erm... I'm Benny" I manage and hold out my hand. She looks at it and then grabs it. "Don't let him find me" Her voice is hoarse and shaky. She grips onto my shirt and buries her head into my shoulder. "Ssshh who is he?" I ask as I stroke her hair awkwardly. _Damn I need to start hitting on chicks who are upset. _The girl starts crying into my shirt. I grab a blanket and wrap it around her shoulders. Were her hands touch my skin there are goosebumps. _This is so weird ! _

Scott bursts through the door and the girl grips tighter onto me. _She's like a frigging cat holding onto curtains!_ "Who is she?" Scott yelled. I let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know Scott! But does it really matter. She is scared and by the looks of things hungry. She hasn't tried anything like biting so I guess she is in the clear" She still held onto me as I turned to look at him. Scott eyed the girl. She shivered and I wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

"Fine she can stay here till we sort her out" Scot walked out the room as Ethan and Stiles walked in. "Woah! Benny, you bringing your girlfriends over now! That so ain't fair" Stiles mocked. "Shut up and hand me one of my shirts and a a pair of sweat pants" I am getting slightly frustrated. Ethan just stares. "Dude quit staring she ain't a side show act!" I yell and the girl jumps. "Hey it's alright. I am going to get you some clothes okay." The girl nodded her head. "Stiles hurry up!"

Stiles ran back in with one of my baggy grey shirts and some black sweats. "Here you go mister moody" Stiles flung the clothes at me. "Thanks". I grabbed the clothes and led the girl to the bathroom. "Change into these okay. They will keep you warm" I gave her the clothes and she smiled and nodded her head again. _God what a smile!. _"You can take a shower if you want too" I pointed towards the shower and then left her to change. "Benny?" I herd her say. I quickly spun around. "M-m-y names Avery" She smiled. "Well it's a pleasure to meet and greet with you Avery" I said back and she laughed. _She has one beautiful laugh!_


	9. Chapter 9 The rings of the lost

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 9 – The rings of the lost**

**Scott POV**

Avery sat across the table close to Benny. I watched her. Why was she in the bedroom and why was she in such a state? I now one thing she can eat like a truck driver. The amount of food she was packing away in that small body could feed a third world country.

She also had a weird appearance. Her eyes were big and bright green. Hair naturally dark blue and skin as pale as porcelain.

Benny caught me staring and raised an eyebrow at me. I looked away, I've had enough dork fights for one day. Avery seemed pretty attached to Benny. I guess it's because he found her. I really don't know.

Something shiny caught me eye. A thin silver ring was on Avery's engagement finger. It had a blue stone in the center that changed shades in different light. One side of the rings band split into two and looked like waves crashing against the gem. Why would she have such a fancy ring if all she was wearing was a sack and she was thin as a twig?

"Nice ring" I say pointing it out. Avery looked startled and then she composed herself. "Thank you it was my Grandma's" I then realize she has a light Irish accent. I nod at her to show I was listening. "If you were so hungry why didn't you pawn it?" Stiles asks. Benny kicks him from under the table. I laugh at Stiles as he bites his knuckle to stop himself from yelling.

"I made a promise that I would never let it go. And I keep my promises Scott" She looked at me with only respect that I had yet to earn.

"So who is after you?" I ask.

"I don't know his name, I don't even now what he looks like. It sounded like a man." Avery shivered and stared down at her food. I felt sorry for her, but just for a second then my wolf instincts took over.

"Where were you held?"

"In a cave I think and then I woke up outside the forest line and walked and found this place"

"You sound Irish what the hell you doing in Canada?"

"I came to visit my friend Sarah in WhiteChapel but before I got there I was nabbed"

"Who is Sarah?"

"I can answer this one" Ethan jumped in. "She is the vampire you shouted at the night we made our agreement" I nodded.

"So your a vamp? Why can't I smell it on you?" I asked

"I AM NOT A VAMP!" Avery all of a sudden yelled and her hair went bright red. Benny grabbed her arm and she calmed down. Her hair went back to dark blue.

Stiles said what we were all thinking "What the Fuck?"...


	10. Chapter 10 What are you Avery?

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 10 – "What are you Avery?"**

**Ethan POV**

We all sat in shock as Avery sat back down in the chair. Stiles spoke first "What the fuck!"

Avery put her hands on her face and elbows on her knees. I have to admit I was kind of scared. I have dealt with Vampires, mummies, Zombies, witches all supernatural beings and things... and I was scared of a girl with mood changing hair.

My curiosity couldn't hold back any more. "W-w-w-what are y-you Av-very" I hate it when I stutter!

She started crying and looked me in the eyes "I don't know" She whimpered and her cries turned to sobs. Everyone froze for a second.

"Hey come on I think you need some sleep" Benny spoke and helped Avery upstairs. "I will sleep down hear Benny you keep an eye on her" I yelled after him.

"I don't think we can trust her" Scott said. "Okay, she has been through a traumatic experience. We will talk to her tomorrow okay?" I say. Avery looked like such a sweet delicate thing but so did Erica and look what happened. She became Vampire mega bitch!

"Fine. No more than a day though" Scott shoved his chair back as he spoke and then wondered off into the woods outside.

**Benny POV**

I had to carry Avery up the rest of the stairs as her sobs were making her body move violently. I didn't like seeing her like this. Well I have only known her for 5 hours but it's felt like a life time. And I don't really know her that much. Her sobs bring me back out of my thoughts.

Spell time. If I listen to one more sob my hearts going to crack. "Somno" I whispered in her ear. She immediately fell asleep. I hate it when people cry. I never cry but I have watched my family cry and I will never let myself cry!

I reached the room and placed her down on my bed. She looked so sad in her sleep. Sighing I turned and walked back down the stairs.

This girl sent off a wave if trouble and I am not going to stand around and let it crash into us!


	11. Chapter 11 The wave is coming

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 11 – The wave is coming**

**Benny POV**

On the way down the stairs I could hear Scott and Ethan talking.

"I don't think we can trust her" Scott said. "Okay, she has been through a traumatic experience. We will talk to her tomorrow okay?" Ethan replied.

"Fine, But no more than a day though" Scott shoved his chair back as he spoke and then wandered off into the woods outside.

I stood in the door way and coughed. Ethan jumped out of his skin and I laughed. His face was priceless. "BENNY! Don't do that! You're acting like Rory the Vampire ninja!" Ethan had his hand on his chest. "Hey Guys!" Rory jumped up behind me. "AH! Rory damn it!" I yell and turn and glare at the blonde idiot.

"What are you doing in the shack thingy?" Rory asked hopping on one spot. "Ethan! I blame you for this and when Scott gets back you can deal with him!" I was annoyed. Rory had that effect on people before he got bit. Now he is ten times worse. Stiles had fallen asleep on the sofa and was completely oblivious of our annoying toothy guest.

"Rory bugger of eh?" I hissed at him. When Scott gets back we are all going to be skewered. And I want to die a cool way not because of a ninja dork appeared! "Woh! Benny chill dude who peed in your cornflakes this morning YEESH!" Rory yelled back. Stiles then woke up. I groaned and smacked Rory over the head. "Bad timing idiot!" I yelled back not caring about Stiles. Ethan grabbed me before I could hit Rory in the head. He flashed away.

"DUDE WHO'S THE BABE!" Rory yelled from upstairs. "That's it! He is dead!" I ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. Rory was hovering over Avery with his fangs out. I ran at him and shoved him over. "AH!" He yelled as he went down. I grabbed his shirt. Avery stirred and her eyes opened wide when she saw me on top of Rory.

"What's going on!" She nearly screamed and pulled me off Rory. "Thanks babe" Rory said and winked at Avery. I punched him in the face. Pain shot up my arm but I ignored it. "Rory you're getting on my last nerve! GET OUT!" I yelled in his face.

Rory rubbed his face and I smiled. I finally hit Rory. God! I have wanted to do that for the past year now. He is only alive because Avery was in the room and that Ethan would kill me. Rory looked at me as if he hadn't seen me before. "Dude what's wrong with you?" Rory asked looking me right in the eyes. "What's wrong with me?" I laughed "You're the one that was hovering over Avery WITH YOUR FANGS OUT!" I yelled and saw Avery jump and look horrified at Rory. Rory sniffed the blood that was now coming out of his nose. He looked like a scared mouse but I wasn't taking anything back. I never take anything back and I wasn't starting now.

Scott ran in the room and rammed Rory over. Rory yelled. "No vamps in this house. Get out before I kill you myself" Scott growled and his eyes went red. Rory looked scared as hell and ran out the house. Scott looked over to me and Avery. "What was doing in this house?" He asked. "He is just popped in and wouldn't leave!" I yelled. I was so angry. Scott looked at me and then around the room. I realised my hands were glowing and objects around the room were hovering. I took a deep Breath and went outside. This power in me is messing with my emotions. I sighed and decided to contact my Grandma before I killed someone.

**Scott POV**

"Since you're up let's talk" I spoke to Avery who looked better then she was before. Something inside me kept going. _Don't trust her. Don't trust her. _

Avery nodded and we both walked downstairs into the kitchen. Stile's was getting a drink of water when we walked in. He looked really tired and dishevelled. "Can you give us a minute?" I asked and he nodded and left the room.

I looked at Avery. Her green eyes had orange around the pupil. That is not human. "What are you Avery?"

"I don't know"

"I think you're lying"

"But I'm not!"

"Avery. Tell. Me. What. You. Are!"

Avery looked down at her feet then back at me. "I am a …"


	12. Chapter 12 Hybrid

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 12 – Hybrid**

**Scott POV**

"Avery. Tell. Me. What. You. Are!"

Avery looked down at her feet then back at me. "I am a …"

Avery looked down at the floor. "Avery tell me!" I yelled. This girl is so frustrating!

"I'm a …." Before she could finish Ethan ran in. "S-s-sorry but Benny is m-m-missing!" He stuttered. I have to teach that kid how to be more confident or he will be stuttering into his thirties.

"We will finish this later" I growled at Avery while turning toward the kitchen door. "He went to call his Grandma to talk about his emotions and powers. Then poof! Gone!" Stiles said from the living room hand gestures and all.

"Ok, Ethan you and Stiles go look in town. I will go scope out the woods. Avery you stay here. Got it" They all nodded but Avery. "Do you understand!" Avery shook her head again.

"I will not sit here alone in this house. What if the man that had me has Benny or what if he comes back for me when you guys leave?" Her eyes were full of fear.

"Fine you come with me. I still don't trust you and you still need to answer my questions" I growled. I don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't seen Allison since the whole nearly have... Well over canoodling! Okay I used Benny's word but I am not one for talking about this stuff.

I miss her so much and that's probably why I am being such a jerk. But right now I don't really care. She will answer my question whether she likes it or not!

We then set off. It was late afternoon and only had a few hours before the sun went bye bye.

**Benny POV**

My head throbbed. My vision going hazy. "Grandma my head hurts" I whined. God I sounded like a child but I couldn't care. Pain shot through my skull repeatedly. "Benny, this is a side effect. Go back and lie..." I passed out before I could hear the rest.

I woke up. Someone was shaking my shoulders. I groaned. "Benny!" somebody hissed. I'd recognize that Irish twang anywhere. Opening my eyes I saw Avery. Her eyes were wide with worry.

"You look cute when your worried" I murmured letting out a breathy laugh. "Yeah. He is definitely awake" Scott's voice was harsh and sent a shot of pain through my head. "AH!" I yelled out and grabbed my head. "Benny! Benny, are you okay" Avery asked.

I tried to stand but keeled over from the pain. Scott caught me before I hit the forest floor. "Let's get him back to the house" Scott's voice was getting distant again and then I passed out. AGAIN!

I woke in a small room. Blankets were spread on top of me. My head still ached. "Benny? Good your awake" My Grandma walked in. "Wha-what are you doing here!" I asked sitting bolt up and immediately regretting it when a pang of pain went through my skull. "Ah darling you have been having power problems right?" I nodded. She really does know everything...

"I need to tell you something" Her voice took on a tone I had never herd before from my Grandma. "Your a Hybrid spell caster". I let the words sink in. "Erm, Grandma what's a Hybrid spell caster?" I asked and got a dirty look. "ooh if looks could kill" I muttered. "Benny Weir! You should know this. Boys and there lack of study. Well a Hybrid Spell Caster is like any other spell caster but they don't need to read out spells. And there emotions can also control there magic. That's all I can reveal till you progress a little further" Grandma went to go leave. "Wait! Aren't you going to help me or anything!" I yell. I could see a sort of weird glow come off my body. It filled the room. "Benny, Control your emotions dear child. More will be revealed in time. Oh! I almost forgot. Your friend Avery. We need to talk to the others about her. Come with me" Grandma grabbed my hand and yanked it to get me to stand up. I gritted my teeth against the pain and allowed her to pull me into the kitchen were the others sat. "Now Avery. Let's talk about you" My Grandma sat me down and turned to the others.

**Scott POV**

"Little Avery here is a wonderful thing" Benny's Grandma spoke the words. The whole room was silent awaiting the news. Including me who had been trying to get it out of her for two days straight.

"Avery if you don't mind I would like to show them" Avery's eyes went wide at Benny's Grandma. Avery nodded knowing we wouldn't give up till we new what she was. With a wave of Grandma's finger "FUCK!" Stiles yelled as a pair of huge dark blue wings spread across the room from Avery's back.

"Avery is a Fallen Angel with a twist. Her mother was an angel but her Father. Well he is an extinct race so I thought. There called nigrum Venam or in other words.." Benny cut her off "The black vein" "Yes someone has been paying attention during my Latin lessons. They can absorb energy. In the process of doing this there veins go black. They also project there emotions in different ways. As you have gathered Avery does it through her hair. Which can easily be sorted" Benny's Grandma waved her finger again and Avery's hair went black. Avery whispered thank you and with that Benny's Grandma vanished.

"I still need to learn how to do that" Benny grumbled pointing to where his Grandma once stood. Then we all turned and looked at Avery and she looked back...


	13. Chapter 13 Anger Management

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 13 –Anger management **

**Avery POV**

They were all looking at me like I was a freak. Ethan had both his eyebrows raise, Stiles had his mouth open and Scott looked smug. Benny however looked like he was in pain. His face was blank but his eyes were squinted at the corner and screaming in agony._ Please don't say I did that to him._

"I... I don't know what you want me to say" My voice came out shaky and more Irish then I intended.

Everyone continued to watch me then Benny's pained hazel orbs averted away. He stood up and went to leave. "Benny wait!" I yell without thinking.

"Avery I am tired and my head feels like it is being hit off a wall and you do this. I just need some rest" He sighed and left the room. I watched him go and when he was gone I kept my eyes on the door and felt lost.

"Avery why didn't you tell us?"Ethan asked his dark brown eyes trying to meet mine but I continued to look at the door Benny left through. "Because I knew you would treat me like a freak. I am a species that is suppose to be dead. I am the only one of my kind left." Tears filled my eyes as I remembered my parents being slaughtered in front of me when I was 8 but I managed to fly away.

I noticed my wings were still on display and quickly pulled them back. I am glad they finally grew back since my kidnapper ripped them to shreds so I couldn't escape.

"Hey" Ethan whispered as he gripped my shoulder affectionately. "Your not alone, do you think me and Benny don't think that about our selves too? We do everyday. It's bad enough we are shoved in lockers for being mathletes but we have powers we can't control properly yet either" Ethan's voice was soft and soothing. I liked Ethan he reminded me of my older brother.

"So you want to tell us about you then? You seem like you have crammed a lot of stuff down lately"Ethan asked I nodded my head.

"I use to live in Ireland with my Da', my Ma and my brother. When I turned eight my wings came and it happened in front of everyone at school. Da' came and rescued me from the parents as they tried to hurt me because they thought I would hurt there children" Tears fell down my cheeks as I remembered there faces full of disgust and them throwing things at me. "He took me home and started packing things into bags and boxes mumbling things as he went. Ma came in and started panicking and arguing with my Da. My Brother came in and started fighting with them too. He was 12." My voice caught as I remembered the next bit. "These people stormed in all of a sudden and cut Ma down. Da ran in front of me and told me to fly away. My Brother was stabbed in the back and fell to the floor. While Da fought them off I flew away and saw him die by having his head... his head..." I couldn't finish what I wanted to say. " I moved to Greece for several years, got there by hitch hiking and hiding on boats. I lived there for a few years in Santorini and then Sarah offered for me to stay with her here as I was being hunted down. I don't know why or who these people are but they wanted me dead. When I arrived at the airport someone grabbed me from behind and shoved me in a car and took me to a cave. There he ripped my wings and beat me until I lost all hope in the world. I fell asleep and woke up here and that's all I know" I took a deep shaky breath and Ethan rubbed my back.

Stiles looked at me with sympathy which was a weird look for him. Scott looked at the floor. "How'd you manage to keep your accent then?" Stiles asked with a smirk. I let out a breathy laugh. "I guess it's just in my blood lad!" I laughed and so did Stiles and Ethan. "So can you speak Greek?" He asked I nodded. "Okay so how do you say..." Stiles was cut off by Benny who managed to walk in the room unheard. "How do you say... My name is Avery and I am Irish. Don't mistake me as a leprechaun !"

I let out another laugh. "To ónomá mou eínai Avery kai eímai Irlandías . Mi̱n mou láthos , ópo̱s xo̱tiká !" I replied and there mouths fell open.

"How do you say Benny needs anger management!" Someone asked from behind. They all turned to find Rory stood there arms crossed glaring at Benny. "This is going to be fun" Whispered Stiles.


	14. Chapter 14 Going Insane

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 14 – Going Insane**

**Benny POV**

I looked at Rory. He looked really pissed off and I didn't blame him. But anger still welled up in me. Everyone kept looking at me then Rory.

"This isn't awkward or anything" Stiles said while backing away from the table along with Ethan. Scott stood his ground and growled at Rory but was ignored. Avery was by my side talking to me but I couldn't hear a word. "So Benny are you going to apologise?"

"Are you?" I replied

"No"

"Then neither am I"

Rory hissed at me. "Dude you can't blame me that chick is something. When I see a pretty girl my fangs just come out. I can't help it. It's something vamps do"

"That doesn't excuse the fact you tried to bite her!" I yelled and my body started to glow again. _Stupid emotion controlled powers and there stupid glowyness! I look like a friggin' disco ball!_ "Woh Dude chill you glowing" Rory backed up.

"Rory just leave. We will talk when I am back at Whitechapel" I turned to leave but Rory appeared in front of me. "RORY!" I yell as a warning.

"I am not leaving till we talk" He crossed his arms and waited. Avery put her hand on Rory's shoulder. "Sorry Rory" She said and her veins in her hand went black. Rory fell on the floor.

I stood there shocked. "What did you just do?" I asked standing over Rory. "I took some of his energy. But not enough to kill him just so he passes out" Avery's eyes were black and she blinked and they went back to green. I looked at her in shock. She looked back a bit frightened. "I need to get out of here" I whisper and walk out the door.

This place is driving my insane! With the werewolf douche, the close shaved douche… Well Styles is ok until he backs up Scott like an obedient lap dog! And Ethan hasn't said anything, ANYTHING!

And don't get me started on Avery. One minute she is a helpless angel winged girl and the next she is an energy stealing bad ass!

Then Rory had to show up. Oh he knows how to pick his timings the helmet!

I just need to breath. I look up and realise as I have been storming through the forest a storm had started brewing right above my head. "OH bloody brilliant! What next lightening!"and as if on cue the lightening started. "GREAT! Just what I needed!" I yelled and the lightening hit the tree in front of me. Oh so I'm controlling this. Let's have some fun then.

I let out a yell of frustration while concentrating on a tree in front of me. It exploded into tiny shards. Who's bad ass now Avery? Me that's who.

I yell out again and destroy another tree. Then another and another till I have made a giant gap in the forest. A giant Willow lay ahead. "Now this is going to be entertaining" I smirk and focus on the Willow. It bursts into flames. "BENNY STOP IT!" Avery yells from beside me.

But the power feels so good. I ignore her and keep going. "BENNY!" Avery yelled again. She grabbed me and forced me to the floor. All the anger just spewed out of my mouth like word vomit.

"Why couldn't Grandma have told me about this sooner? I could have saved my parents! I could have saved Bridget my little sister. But no she didn't! She won't even tell me fully about what I can do now!" I yell out my thoughts tears pricking my eyes. "They died and I survived and Grandma won't even talk to me about it!" Why am I saying this! Why am I saying this to a girl I only met the day before? "They died because I wanted to go to chess finals" I cry out. Everything was just coming out. I let out a cry and a huge crater explodes beside me.

"Benny sshhh it's ok" Avery whispered in my ear as she pulled me to her. "No it's not" I whisper. But no matter how hard I try I can't pull away. I give up and relax into her hold. "I am sure your Grandma is just trying to protect you" She rocked me and brushed my messed up hair out of my now wet face. I wipe the tears off and shove her away from me. Anger boils up in me again. "You don't even know my Grandma! I don't even know you! Just stay away from me!" I yell and a lightning bolt hits Avery square on in the chest…


	15. Chapter 15Lightening strikes twice

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 15 – Lightening strikes twice**

**Stiles POV**

Loud explosions started outside. Everyone froze. "Guys where's Benny?" Scott asked and then we noticed Avery was no longer here either. We all ran outside to see something we thought we would never see.

"Just leave me alone!" Benny shouted at Avery who was sitting on the ground looking hurt (emotionally not physically). A bolt of lightening came down out of no where and struck Avery right in the chest.

Her body smacked onto the field floor. Everything went silent. Even I shut up for it and that's good for me since according to Scott I don't shut up!

Benny's eyes went wide and he ran to her. I ran to her too wondering what the hell just happened. "Oh god Avery I am so sorry. Avery? Avery speak. Come one Avery I didn't mean it I am so sorry!" Benny hugged Avery's limp body close to him. "You are not dying on me!" Benny screamed and started CPR. "Benny what did you do!" Ethan yelled as he approached Benny. I know for certain that shit just hit the fan.

**No ones POV**

Benny continued to do CPR, using his magic to send shocks through Avery's body. "Come one you can't die. Not now!" Benny yelled as he continued to pump her chest and breath into her mouth. "Benny let her go child" Grandma Weir appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Never! I let my parents and Bridget die I will not lose Avery" Benny smacked his Grandma's hand away and continued.

**Benny POV**

She can't die I wont let her. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have gotten angry at her she was only trying to help. I pound her chest more times till Grandma drags me away. "Benny she is gone" She whispers in my ear and my heart just dies...

_Authors note_

Is Avery dead? Or not? Wait and see. Sorry for the small chapter they will get longer PROMISE. If you want to find out other snippets of info about what will happen just check out y blog for little clues and secrets :D

. / Hope you enjoyed this another chapter is going up before the end of the day x


	16. Chapter 16 We await the storm

**The Seer and the Werewolf – Crossover FanFiction**

**Chapter 16 – We await the storm**

**Ethan POV**

Silence. That's all we herd from Benny these past two days. Ever since Avery died on that field. He keeps blaming himself and refused to talk to anybody. All he did was train and then lock himself in a room with his spell book. I am worried about him. Benny's my best friend and he wont even look me in the eyes. When he does speak it's normally "Don't talk to the murderer" or "Stay away from me Ethan I have killed enough people for none life time" and then he would walk away and that would be it. Stiles has tried talking to him but that didn't work. Scott even tried fighting with him but Benny just gave up.

He's out running at the minute. I think he's just trying to clear his thoughts for 20 minutes or more. Grandma Weir keeps trying to talk to him but he just blanks her or vanishes with a new spell he has learned. I haven't seen Benny like this. Not since his parents passed away but that lasted a couple of months and then his Grandma used some spell to help him ease his pain. She can't do that now since he has gotten a lot more powerful since he was twelve.

I look at Scott from across the room. He's pacing again. He always does that when Benny leaves, just waiting for him to blow up another tree or set fire to something. And then he would run out and calm him down. Tomorrow we head back to Whitechapel. I guess I am kind of excited because I will get to see Sarah again. But I would have to explain what happened to make Benny so isolated and I don't know how she will react. Either way it wont be good for Benny. I just hope Erica leaves him alone and doesn't tease him or Benny might get angry again and do something he will regret later. I miss Benny's happy go lucky self. The house seems so hollow ever since the incident.

Stiles walks in with a frown on his face. "I think we should keep you guys here for another day just so we can sort some things out" He suggests. I shake my head. "This place holds to much negative things in it and I don't think Benny would want to stay longer either" I try to up lift my voice but fail miserably. I just hope Benny comes back from his run safe and feeling better...

**Benny POV**

I had been running for for what felt like an hour. I guess I was hoping to run away from everything. Everyone. I pass the field I had destroyed. A patch of brown lay in the middle were Avery is buried. My heart sinks. I killed a girl. I'm a murderer. I run over and take a deep breath as my legs collapse underneath me. "I am so sorry Avery. So, so very sorry" I choke out and dig my fingers into the dirt. "Mater natura involvent eius in vobis arma" I chanted while placing my hands deeper into the dirt. Flowers grew and wrapped around the patch of dirt turning it into a small beautiful flower patch. "I'll see you again some day Avery... Someday" I whispered as I layed down by the flowers and for the first time in 2 days I slept.

~_The Dream~_

_I woke up in darkness. "Hey Benny" an Irish girls voice echoed through the dark. "Avery?" I asked shocked. "No Benny it's a leprechaun,course it's me you plonker _(Irish term for idiot)_!" she laughed. "But your dead! I killed you!" My voice cracked at my last words. She laughed again. "Benny you silly lad. I've just been resting. That spell you just casted gave me some energy. I am a black vein remember!" She came into view. Her hair was back to ocean blue and her green eyes had a slight glow. "So your alive?" I asked. She can't be I performed CPR for 10 minutes straight! "Well not yet I will be in a little while. Benny promise me you wont leave me till I wake up" She asked. "But you can't wake up. This is just a cruel dream that's all!" My head felt heavy all of a sudden. "Just promise me Benny. This is not a ordinary dream. Just promise me!" Her image began to fade. "I promise" "Thank you Benny. See you soon!" Then she disappeared_

"AVERY!" I yelled out. I woke up next to her grave, sweat beading my forehead. I guess I am staying here all night I wont leave her side. Even if it was just a dream.

A few hours late I had fallen asleep only to be woken up again but by screaming. I look at Avery's grave and the dirt and flowers seem to be moving. "AVERY!" I call out and start digging till a pair of green eyes meet mine.


End file.
